Katara
by writersblock63
Summary: 3 years ago I was part of a secret government facility called Kai, I was one of their best Assassins and most loyal until they betrayed me and murdered the only man I love.Now, I'm after revenge and the only way to do that is to take down Kai. Eventual Zutara, and other pairings. Strong T.


**Welcomee to my neww little story! **

**It's a pretty complicated story line and setting but its defiantly AU**

**It's based on the TV show Nikita but with it's own Avatar Twist to It.**

**Set in modern times but the world was still in Nations (Water Tribes, Fire Nation, Earth Kingdom), and Republic City was built already and there was no war.**

**Enjoyyy!**

* * *

3 years ago I was part of a secret government facility called Kai, where they went and trained Assassins to kill and murder government officials. I was one of their best Assassins and most loyal until they betrayed me and murdered the only man I love. Now, I'm after revenge and the only way to do that is to take down Kai, but I can't do it alone. What Kai doesn't know is that I have someone working on the inside, getting me all the information I need. Soon I will be able to have justice for my fiancée and the rest of the world.

_**Flashback**_

_"Kinto, come on I'm tired." Katara said snuggling into her pillow. Her fiancée, Kinto, a former Northern Water Tribe warrior, chuckled and continued to kiss up her spine._

_"Just showing my girl some love, is that so bad?" he asked continuing to kiss up her spine to the back of her neck. Katara sighed annoyingly and manages to shift her body to spin them around and straddle the male._

_"It does when I'm trying to sleep." She said as she crossed her arms with a glare. Kinto chuckled and crossed his arms behind his head with a smile on his face as he stared at her._

_Katara rose an eyebrow "What?"_

_He moved his arms and wrapped them around her waist "Nothing, I just love you."_

_She couldn't fight the smile that formed on her face as she leaned down and laid her head on his chest listening to the steady beat of his heart beat "I love you too."_

_"And I can't wait to be married to you." He said as he traced his fingers up and down her back._

_Chills ran up her body as he continued to move his fingers, she smiled and closed her eyes "Neither can I."_

_They laid there in content silence until he spoke once again "We could go anywhere we want to go, you know?" he said._

_Katara opened her eyes and sat up "I can't Kinto, my job doesn't allow me to leave the city, you know that."_

_Kinto sat up on his elbows with his eyes narrowed "It's always about your job Kat, who do you work for and why are you so scared of quitting?" he asked._

_She shook her head and got off of him and rolled on her side with her back facing him "It's complicated Kinto."_

_"C'mon Katara" he stared and kissed her shoulder "talk to me."_

_She shook her head "I can't"_

_**End of Flash Back**_

Katara sat up in her bed with tears in her eyes, it had been 3 years since Kinto was killed and she still had dreams about him. She shook her head and wiped her tears, today would be the day that she set her plan into motion, no one was going to stop her.

* * *

Toph moved with speed and agility as she and her partner entered the local drug store in Republic City, masked and armed, if they wanted to make it out of there alive she would have to be very careful, knowing her partner things would get difficult. They brought up their automatics and shot the ceiling getting the customers attention. "Everyone down!" her partner shouted.

With screams and sobs of fear the people began to get to the ground.

"Grab the stuff." Her partner told Toph.

With a nod she ran over to one of the isles and began filling the bags with different pills and medications. Why did this person want all these drugs? What could they possibly do with them? But Toph didn't care, she was getting paid for this and needed the money, or so that's how her story will go.

The loud sound of sirens got her attention "It's the cops!" she shouted.

Her partner looked outside the window where officers were making their way into the store. "This is where we start shooting." Her partner said as they held up the gun.

Toph's bright green eyes widened as she too held up her gun and began shooting. Soon they were outnumbered as they tried to escape Toph drops one of the bags she bends down and quickly tries to salvage what she can. She looks up and sees her partner look down at her then at the officers making their way towards them. Her partner shakes their head and proceeds to leave the building. Toph's eyes are wide with fear as she saw the one person who was supposed to be there for her leave her alone in this state.

Suddenly a hand grabbed her arm and ripped the mask from her face. "You are in serious trouble young lady." The officer said as she shoved her to the ground and cuffed her. Toph couldn't help but stare at the back door where her partner had left through.

The guards dragged a tired looking Toph through the dark hallway where she suddenly shifted her weight and elbowed one of the guards while kicking the other in the stomach taking his breath out of him. She ran until she felt a sharp pain in her head, causing her to black out.

When she woke she was in an all-white room wearing a white tank top and grey sweatpants. 'Where am I' she thought. Suddenly the door to the room opened and a tall, pale, and black haired man wearing a black suit walked in. He was handsome minus the large red scar the covered the left side of his face. "Hello" he said.

Toph sat back in her bed as far as she could so she could be farthest from the man as possible. "Where am I." she asked getting straight to the point.

He chuckled "Before we get to that, let's introduce ourselves. My name is Zuko and I'm, well let's just say, I'm second in command here. And who are you?" he asked, golden gaze locking with hers.

Toph sat up straight her eyes locked with man so if he was to attack she'd be ready "Toph."

Zuko put his hands in his pockets and smiled "No need to be scared Toph, we won't hurt you here."

"And where is here exactly?" she asked.

His smiled shrunk a little "That is something I cannot tell you."

She narrowed her eyes "Then why am I here?"

Zuko pulled up a chair and sat directly across from her "Well you see Toph, you were arrested a week ago for stealing various of over the counter drugs in a local Republic City drug store. That's highly punishable by law, so you were taken in to prison where you managed to take down your guards. I watched the surveillance tape, I must say, you have some moves, and that's what caught our eye. So we erased all your history, every law you've broken, school you've been to, nation you've been to, family history, it's all gone. According to the world you're dead, we even took it far enough to have a fake funeral for you. It was nice."

Toph looked over at the man in confusion "And what about my partner? He was my boyfriend and was also at the scene"

Zuko stood up and scratched the back of his head "We were going to bring him here too but when we found him he was dead, drug overdose."

She looked down and held back her tears, Lei was a decent man and of course he did many things in his life, he didn't need to die. "Why would you do all this for me? What's it in for you?" she asked with a glare as she looked back up.

"We are going to train you to be part of our group of Assassin's. Consider it a 'I scratch your back, you scratch mine.' We erase all of your history, give you a home, food, and give you freedom and you become one of our many assassins."

"What if I refuse?" Toph asked.

He grinned "Well Toph, I wouldn't want to answer that question. You can have a new beginning, I've read your history and it's not a pretty one. A girl at the age of 12 was taken by human traffickers must have not been the best way to spend your teen years but miraculously you managed to escape. I'm not going to get into your personal business, that's not my job, but if I were you I'd take the offer." He said staring at the black haired girl.

Toph stood up from her bed and nodded her head "I'm in."

Zuko smiled "Welcome to Kai, Toph."

She narrowed her eyes and stared at the man "Glad to be here."

He smirked and nodded his head towards the door "Come on time for your training."

"Already?" she asked.

"You've been asleep for a week, I'm sure you have your strength."

She rolled her eyes and followed Zuko out the door. Her eyes widened as they entered the training zone of the facility. There dozens of young adults on the training ground learning hand to hand, shooting, working out, doing yoga, and working with swords. Zuko chuckled and led her down to the training area. "Don't worry Toph, you'll get used to it. Just be careful some of these kids aren't exactly the nicest people around the block" he said as Toph's eyes wandered around the room.

She noticed a girl with long brown hair and straight across bangs, and light brown eyes stare at her well more like glare. Toph rose an eye brow at the girl and looked away that's when she noticed a boy about 6 foot glance at her, he had a dark brown her and green eyes and she could have swore he smiled at her.

"Well I have to get to work. Have fun Toph, and remember be careful, these kids are dangerous, play nice." He said with a smirk.

Toph rolled her eyes and walked over to one of the trainers "Yeah, yeah, whatever." She said.

It had been a few hours of training for her until it was time for lunch. She suddenly felt like she was in some cheesy high school movie where the new girl was casted out, but she didn't care, she wasn't there to make friends. She sat at one of the empty tables as she began her lunch.

Suddenly the girl from earlier sat at the table "Hello new girl." She said.

Toph swallowed her water she was currently drinking and sat her bottle down "Hi."

"My names On Ji." She said.

"Names Toph." She said narrowing her eyes at the girl.

"You think you can last here Toph?" she asked with a snarl "Forget it, there have been dozens of girls here who didn't even last six months."

Toph was beginning to lose her patients; this girl was getting way to close to her face "Well too bad I'm not like other girls."

On Ji laughed "Oh really, let me guess, you were a run away from a foster home? What mommy and daddy didn't want you?"

Toph suddenly lept from her seat and across the table where she tackled the girl and began punching. On Ji attempted to get up but Toph was much stronger as she continued to punch the brown haired girl behind her. Suddenly a pair of arms grabbed her and got her off On Ji. She stood up and shoved the arms off of her and turned to see the same boy from earlier staring at her "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Shouldn't you be asking me that?" On Ji said wiping the blood from her lip. The boy looked over at On Ji and frowned "I saw the whole thing On Ji, you're not exactly innocent." He said.

"Come on Teo, this girl just attacked me." On Ji said glaring at Toph.

Zuko entered the lunch room with a frown on his face "What's going on here Teo?" he asked.

"Toph and On Ji had a little misunderstanding." Teo said looking at his boss.

Zuko looked over at Toph then On Ji who was still wiping blood from her lip then glanced at Toph with a smirk "Looks like you got her good, maybe you do have what it takes to be an assassin."

On Ji's eyes widened as she let a scream of frustration leave her mouth as she stomped away. Teo chuckled and looked over at Toph "Don't worry she throws tantrums all the time."

Toph nodded her head and looked at Zuko who was staring at the two with no expression on his face "Alright Toph, why don't you head into the computer lab and practice some computer skills and cool off." He said.

With a nod Toph headed into the lab with a frown on her face. Teo's eyes followed her until she was out of sight and turned to see Zuko looking at him with narrowed eyes "You know the rules Teo." He said and began to walk away.

"Yes Sir." Teo said and headed back to his table.

Toph sat in the empty computer lab and looked over her shoulder before she quickly started up the chat messaging

_I'm in_

She sat there waiting for the reply hoping that she would reply. Before she logged out get got the reply.

_**Good. Have you met Zuko yet?**_

Toph smiled as she typed.

_Yes exactly how you described him. No wonder you have a crush on him._

_**How about we just focus on the mission. Have you started your training yet?**_

_Yes, and I've made, a few…..friends._

**_Don't worry it gets better as the weeks go by._**

_I'll keep you posted, Katara._

_**Thanks Toph.**_

Toph quickly glanced behind her back before she ended the chat messaging. With a deep sigh she smiled, the plan was in motion and soon they would both have their revenge. Hopefully there were to be no distractions, that was the last thing the two women needed.

* * *

**I know that some of the people are OOC but they fit in the story.**

**There are going to be many pairings in this story so be prepared for many love triangles and complications ^_^**

**This story is going to be a wild ride.**

**Hope you guys liked it!**


End file.
